First Thing
by syntia.amano
Summary: Byakuran berniat mengunjunginya, dan kali ini Soichi tidak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri darinya. 10051


Title : First Thing

Disclaimer : Amano-sensei

Summary : Byakuran berniat mengunjunginya, dan kali ini Soichi tidak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri darinya. 10051

O,O

Syntia : Gomen buat yang nantiin Toxic. Sebenarnya mo posting chapter terakhir tapi lagi gak da ide buat bikin adegan Lemon.

Tsuna : Fyuh, syukurlah aku tidak ada.

Syntia : Siapa bilang? Aku emang nggak bisa bikin adegan Mukuro-sama ama kamu, tapi jangan berharap bisa lepas Tsuna!

Tsuna : HIEE?

Syntia : WARNING! Shounen-ai! Maybe OOC! Maybe typo! Plus hope you like it!

O.O

Byakuran membuka matanya. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan besar sendirian. Ah, sekarang lelaki itubaru ingat kalau dia sudah dibebaskan oleh Cielo Arcobaleno. Dan ruangan itu adalah kamar tidurnya sekarang. Byakuran ingat tentang 10 tahun di masa depan saat dia dipenjara, dan lelaki itu menutup mata.

Byakuran bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke arah kamar mandi. Air dari shower yang diset hangat langsung menyegarkan otaknya. Dia menutup mata dan menikmati suasana tenang yang ada. Sebentar lagi segalanya akan berubah. Berubah lebih mengasikkan. Perlahan dia tersenyum dan menengadahkan kepalanya.

Seekor naga terbang ke arahnya saat dia baru saja membuka pintu. "Selamat pagi!" sapanya sambil mengelus-elus kepala sang naga yang melingkari tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Selamat pagi, Byakuran-sama!" sapa salah satu pelayannya sambil membungkuk. Byakuran tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya. Dia menunggu beberapa saat setelah pelayan itu keluar dari kamar tidurnya baru mengenakan pakaian dan berjalan langsung ke arah pintu utama rumah yang saat ini ditinggalinya itu.

Taman di sekitar rumahnya masih tetap seperti yang diingatnya, kecuali beberapa hal yang berbeda sejak dia menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu karena keberadaannya disegel oleh Uni setelah dia kalah dari Sky Guardian Vongola Decimo Generation. Naga itu terbang mencoba mengawasi sekitarnya. Byakuran tersenyum.

"Byakuran-sama, jet pribadi menuju Jepang sudah saya siapkan. Apa anda ingin berangkat sekarang?" tanya kepala pelayannya sambil sedikit membungkuk. Byakuran tersenyum.

"Mereka akan segera datang kemari. Setelah itu kami akan langsung berangkat ke Jepang," ujarnya. Kepala pelayannya mengangguk mengerti dan mengundurkan diri. Byakuran tetap tersenyum saat naga itu kembali melingkari tubuhnya, berniat menjaganya.

Perlahan Byakuran melepaskan sayapnya dan mencoba untuk terbang. Saat Sky Guardian itu merobek sayapnya, dia hampir tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya, kalau tidak didasari oleh keinginan tidak mau kalah. Namun setelah Uni mengembalikan sayapnya dan memberinya naga peliharaan itu, dia sudah belajar untuk tidak lagi mencari masalah. Karena dia adalah sekutu Arcobaleno itu, yaa setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Jepang. Satu kata itu membuatnya mengingat seseorang. Lelaki berambut coklat berkacamata. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu 10 tahun di masa depan, ketika dia mati. Bagaimana keadaannya? Byakuran belum sempat menyapanya secara langsung, karena tahu bisa-bisa orang itu malah akan sakit perut berkepanjangan dan malah jatuh koma. Suara tawa terdengar dari mulutnya. Kali ini Byakuran yakin, kalau dia pasti akan menemuinya.

O.O

"Permisi!" mohon Soichi sebelum menutup pintu ruang guru. Hari sudah semakin sore, jumlah murid yang tinggal di kelas juga sudah berkurang drastis. Yang tertinggal hanya anak-anak yang melakukan kegiatan ekskul dan tugas piket mereka.

Soichi membuka pintu kelasnya dan mendapati hanya tinggal tasnya di kelas tersebut. Lelaki berkacamata itu menghela nafas, sadar kalau orang yang piket bersamanya tadi pasti sudah kabur. Dia melihat ke arah papan tulis yang masih tertuliskan nama petugas piket hari ini dan menghapusnya.

"Hei, apa kau lihat lelaki di pintu gerbang itu?" tanya sebuah suara. Soichi menoleh ke arah beberapa gadis yang masih tinggal di sekolah itu.

"Maksudmu lelaki tampan itu tadi?" sahut yang lain.

"Astaga, apa kau sadar kalau tadi dia membawa karangan bunga?" celutuk yang lain. Soichi yang tidak peduli sama sekali tidak menghiraukan mereka dan malah membereskan isi tasnya.

"Berarti dia menunggu seseorang?" kaget yang lain.

"Ooh pasti senang sekali punya pacar orang asing." Soichi berhenti. Orang asing?

"Tapi dia sangat fasih bicara bahasa Jepang!" Soichi menggelengkan kepala. Mana mungkin?

"Rambutnya yang putih itu apa asli ya?" tanya gadis yang tadi mulai bergosip. Pupil Soichi langsung membesar. Ti-dak-mung-kin-kan?

"Tapi tanda yang mirip tato di wajahnya cocok sekali." Tato? Soichi menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Dia harus keluar sekarang juga sebelum dia mulai mencocok-cocokkan ciri-ciri seseorang dengannya. Dia tidak mungkin kembali, bukankah Uni sudah menyegelnya? Soichi bahkan melihat kejadian itu 10 tahun di masa depan.

Dengan cepat, lelaki itu melangkah menuruni tangga. Seharusnya dia mencari jalan keluar yang lain. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Rasa penasaran tentang lelaki asing tampan berambut putih dengan tato di wajah membuatnya mengenyahkan insting bertahannya. Walaupun dia tahu kalau nantinya lelaki itu akan menyesal, karena hal yang diharapkannya itu tidak mungkin akan terjadi.

Soichi menutup kedua matanya saat mendekati pintu gerbang. Dia akan langsung lewat, yakinnya. Lelaki itu tidak sanggup untuk kehilangan harapannya lagi. Dia memegang erat tas di tangannya dan berjalan lurus tanpa melihat lelaki yang digosipkan itu. Sebelum tiba-tiba Soichi merasakan sesuatu ada di wajahnya. Karangan bunga? Bingungnya saat membuka mata.

"Apa kau berniat melarikan diri lagi, Soichi?" tanya sebuah suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Perlahan Lelaki berambut coklat itu merasakan nyeri di perutnya sementara kepalanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Selamat sore, Soichi." Lelaki itu tersenyum kepadanya. Lelaki berambut putih yang tampan. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Soichi, dan sekali lihat orang-orang akan tahu kalau dia bukanlah orang Jepang asli. Lelaki dengan tato di bawah salah satu matanya. Lelaki yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ditemuinya dan juga sebaliknya. Byakuran.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan tentang Byakuran yang tersenyum sebelum menghancurkan musuh-musuhnya langsung merasuki otaknya. "Apa yang kali ini kau rencanakan?" tanyanya dengan posisi siaga, meskipun perutnya semakin sakit dari detik ke detik.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu," senyumnya sambil menyerahkan karangan bunga. Soichi menatap karangan bunga itu dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sakit perutnya langsung terlupakan.

"Aduh, aduh, aduh!" erangnya. Ternyata meski rasa sakit terlupakan masih tetap ada dan malah semakin menjadi-jadi ^^;.

"Ah, kau pasti sangat senang bertemu denganku sampai terlalu gugup," senang Byakuran sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang karangan bunga.

"Memangnya siapa yang senang melihatmu?" Soichi mengerang lagi. Meskipun suaranya bernada kesal dengan penuh rasa sakit, lelaki itu tetap menerima uluran tangan dari mantan teman baiknya 10 tahun di masa depan itu.

Byakuran tersenyum. "Aku sudah melihatmu saat aku kemari dan mengunjungi Rain Guardian Vongola Decimo." Perut Soichi semakin sakit.

"Apa kau membunuhnya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku menyembuhkannya." Soichi memandangnya tidak percaya. "Apa kau punya marshmallow?" tanyanya tiba-tiba mengubah topik.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Soichi yang masih curiga, meskipun dia tetap memberikan sebuah marshmallow dari sakunya. Lelaki itu tersenyum, sadar kalau Soichi selalu membawa makanan kesukaannya kemanapun, meskipun orang yang bersangkutan mengatakan tidak terlalu fanatik dengan makanan satu itu.

"Apa kau tahu Soichi hal pertama yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Byakuran yang memaksa Soichi untuk menggenggam karangan bunga itu. Seekor naga langsung datang dan memutarinya, membuat lelaki berkacamata itu mengeluarkan bunyi seperti tercekik. Byakuran memandanginya dan mengeluarkan evil smirk. "Kau, Soichi. Aku memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkanmu kembali."

O.O

Syntia : Ok, cerita ini tamat sampai disini

Tsuna : EHHHH?

Syntia : Udah dibilangin lagi gak da ide! Btw FF ini aku persembahin untuk Byakuran dan Soichi yang ultahnya udah kelewatan jauh banget. Lulu-sama, Tieria-neechan, dan Hitsu-kun yang gak bisa aku buatin FF gara-gara kebanyakan tugas. Gomen. Akhir kata...

All : PLEASE REVIEWW!


End file.
